


(anything you want)

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a badass and would like to stay a badass, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, Hurt/Comfort, Kryptonian Catnip!Alex Danvers, and grumbling about the comfort, blanket burrito, with Alex denying she's hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Alex is, historically, bad at admitting that she gets hurt.





	(anything you want)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Swollen

Alex, a moral competing with titans, does not like to admit injury. It's not a new habit, far from it in fact – her tendency to bandage herself up was noted early on in her childhood and had formed a good part of her parent's expectations that she'd grow up to become a doctor. Which she did, because she is bad at disappointing her parents, never mind how much it might hurt her in the process. It's what made her push through twelve hour days to finish her residency and follow it with

Sometimes she prides herself on it. (She loves to bring up the Hellgramite, is almost as likely to reference it in casual conversation as Astra is, but is slightly less likely to mention the stiffness and enforced bed rest that followed that particular incident. Or any of her kidnappings, really. Or that one time Reign snapped her femur when she was still in Sam's body.)

Alex likes it even less when the injury is from something simple like slipping on a loose piece of slate while rock-climbing during her one, enforced week of vacation this year, but has to admit having not one but two Kryptonians icing her knee is nice, especially when they alternate it with her knee and ... other places. It's a reminder of her mortality in a way that the rush of combat all too often isn't, and there is a part of her that shies away from the thought of being forced to leave them by her own inescapable frailty.

So she grumpily accepts their attention and her confinement to the couch with her every need catered for hand and foot because they _care_ and she's been getting in touch with her _feelings_ and she's not getting soft at all.

(She totally is.)


End file.
